minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the End
Chapter 1: Origin of the Endermen Deep in a far away galaxy, there was a planet named Ender. Ender was much like Earth. It had trees, rivers and many lifeforms. But one day Ender was destroyed by an unidentified force. The endermen, the sentient species, started to call their planet the End. What remained was a layer of enderstone now called endstone. Some endermen survived by hiding in endstone bunkers and obsidian pillars. All of them had lost hope. But their was a group called Ender Rebirth. They didn't loose hope. They built a portal that led to Earth. They sent endermen to Earth to gather parts to rebuild Ender. But there was a problem. Endermen that went through the portal ended up with extremely sensitive eyes. If any other lifeform looked into their eyes, they would go insane and attack the provoker. Also endermen got hurt by Earth water and two-thirds of Earth was water. This way Ender was never rebuilt. But Ender Rebirth had a secret. They had saved an egg. So precious, so rare and the last of it's kind. It was an egg of an ender dragon. Chapter 2: Quest for the Stronghold "It doesn't exist!" said Pedro. "You said that endermen didn't exist but then we met Redne" argued Steve. "Ok endermen exist, but a planet called The End? That's just ridiculous." "Well why don't we ask Redne?" "Fine. Let's do that." Steve and Pedro go to Redne's house and cover their eyes."Hey there guys! What's happening?" asked Redne. "Not much. We were wondering if there was a planet named The End on which endermen lived." said Steve "Uhhhh. Can you guys keep a secret?" asked Redne looking around to make sure no one else was around. "I can. But Steve can't" said Pedro. " Hey! I just thought everyone should know that about Cooper" argued Steve. "He blew up our crops because of that!" argued Pedro. "They weren't growing anyways. Yeah we can keep a secret." said Steve. "I'm only telling this because you save me from that horrible ocean." said Redne. "It was a puddle." said Pedro. "Whatever" said Redne. Redne then told them everything in Chapter 1. "Yes! I was right about endermen and ''The End(er). Steve-2 Pedro-0!" said Steve. "There's a portal in a hidden stronghold that can take us to Ender. Maybe you guys could help. Endermen are the only ones who know about it." said Redne. "Let's go! I can tell this will be another exciting adventure story!" said Pedro. 'Later' "I.... can't walk....anymore" said Steve gasping. "Steve, we've only walked for about 30 feet." said Pedro. "Well, I have been an allnighter for 3 days." said Steve. "Hold my hands. I'll teleport us there." said Redne. After the teleportation, Steve and Pedro start to walk in circles in dizziness. "Let's never do that again!" said Pedro. A few silverfish start to surround Steve and Pedro. "Leave them alone. They're with me." said Redne. The silverfish turned away. "When the portal was created it led to silverfish nesting caves. We made an agreement that if they guarded the stronghold, we'd let them be." explained Redne. Another enderman came. "What are these humans doing here? he asked. "I brought them here. I know they can help us." said Redne. "Ender Rebirth doesn't like anyone else knowing about this." the other enderman said. "But what do they know? They never came through the portal. They only sent us so their eyes will be spared." argued Redne. "I know. But they're our only hope. We're gonna have to take these two to Ender Rebirth." said the other enderman. "Actually, me and Steve are good secret keepers. We could just go away and won't...." Before Pedro could finish his sentence, he and Steve were shoved through the portal. Chapter 3: The End "What the-" said Pedro, gaining consciousness. He looked up. Hey! This wasn't his house! Oh yeah, Steve had burnt it and he had to made a hut. No wait. That was 3 weeks ago. He looked through a window. He saw some darkish yellowish land. There were tall obsidian pillars with pink crystals on top. And there were may endermen. Then he realized he was in the End. He and Steve were.. wait, where was Steve? "I'm glad you've finally come to." said a voice behind him. Pedro turned around. It was an enderman with white eyes. "Who are you?" asked Pedro. "I am Xandrew. Leader of Ender Rebirth. I believe you and your friend were poking your noses in 'none of your business' matter." he said. "Where's Steve?" asked Pedro. "Come with me." Xandrew said. He lead Pedro to a small room. In the middle there was a fire burning. There were other white-eyed endermen. That probably meant that he could look into their eyes. On the right there was a room with a portal. To the left, where Xandrew was taking Pedro, was Steve looking at a black egg with purple spots. "You should never have investigated humans." Xandrew said. The egg starting shaking. A bit of it fell. Then another. Soon the top was broken and out came a baby ender dragon. "Awww. It's so cute." said Pedro. Xandrew took out a staff and zapped the baby. It soon grew to full size as an adult. It made a roar at Steve and Pedro. "Hey, I've got an idea." said Steve. "What?" asked Pedro. "RUN!!!" Steve and Pedro ran out of the hut of Ender Rebirth and through End. The dragon was in hot pursuit. Steve took out his trusty bow, Gulliver, and started shooting at the ender dragon. He didn't seem to get hurt at all. "It's not working Pedro but I've got a plan. If we split to two ways and then you- Hey! Are you even listening?!" asked Steve. Pedro was looking at a beam that was coming out from a pink crystal was being attracted to the ender dragon. "Steve, try to destroy those crystals. I think they're healing the ender dragon or making him stronger." said Pedro. "Fine. Then we'll try my plan." said Steve. "Wait. If this works, I'll get a point." said Pedro. "Fine." said Steve unwillingly. He burst all the crystals and then hit the ender dragon multiple times in it's face. The dragon looked as if was going through lots of pain. Finally, it collapsed with major injuries. "Yes! My plan worked." said Pedro. "Whatever. It's Steve-2 and Pedro-1. I'm still winning." said Steve. Ender Rebirth came rushing towards the injured ender dragon. "You defeated it!" said one member. Redne also came. "Enough Ender Rebirth. Let these humans go. You hid the fact that you saved an ender dragon egg. You could be hiding many other things" he said. "Very well." said Xandrew. "We'll let you go" "Yes! Well that was another exciting adventure." said Steve. "But now it's time for the end. The En-" "Wait! It's not the End. It's Ender." said Pedro. '5 Months Later' At the End, there were creepers, zombies, villagers, ghasts, slimes and all the other creatures. They were fixing the End. It was now an entire planet. Not just a layer of endstone. The ender dragon and it's babies soared the sky happily. The endermen roamed happily with ender creepers, ender blazes and many more. There were many plants and rivers. All life was restored. "It's amazing what you can accomplish with all your friends and enemies." said Pedro. "We're terribly sorry we had doubted you humans before." said Xandrew. " We are extremely grateful." "Well it all turned out happily in the end er, I mean Ender." said Steve. Everyone goes home after they do their work for the day. "You know. We never found out what destroyed Ender in the first place." said Pedro. "Who cares? Everything is good again. And I won. Steve-2 Pedro-1. Go me!" said Steve. Pedro rolled his eyes as he went home and fed carrots to Hamm and then started to write his newest adventure. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Force It was a normal day. Steve and Pedro went for a picnic, Cal and Zimby stole their pie, Arac and Crawl tried to steal all their food and Cooper blew the whole thing up. A perfectly normal day for Steve and Pedro. It was 1 year ago when Ender was fixed "We have got to have another picnic like that again." said Pedro. They were about to enter their homes, when Redne and two other endermen came. "Steve.Pedro." said Redne. "Ender Rebirth wants to see you." "What do they want?" asked Steve. "Something about a powerful force that cannot be stopped. We weren't really listening. They were sort of ranting." said Redne. Steve moaned. "This better be good." he said. Steve, Pedro and Redne go through the portal to Ender where they meet Xandrew waiting for them. "Welcome" he said. "We need you to help us." "Uh yeah, Redne didn't really tell us the problem." said Pedro. Xandrew led them in to their house-like hut. Xandrew joined hands with the other members of Ender Rebirth, they formed a circle and they all closed their eyes. "We use this method to see things that others cannot." Xandrew explained. "We can see things distant away." "How are you supposed to see with your eyes closed?" asked Steve. "We can see an entity making it's way towards Earth." said Xandrew ignoring Steve. "It flies through the stars from many galaxies. Maybe out of this universe. It just flies on a steady course, swiftly and quickly towards the Solar System. It is revealing a name! Ectronine." "Ectornine?" asked Pedro. "No! It is something else. Herobrine." said Xandrew. Pedro froze. His eyes widened with fear. "Him!!?!? No! It can't be! It can't be Him!!!!!" said Pedro with fear and denial. "There's got to be some mistake!" "There is no mistake. You know him?" asked Xandrew opening his eyes. "''Know him?! It's more than know!" said Pedro in his never used panic tone. Steve was surprised. Pedro turned to Steve. "We've got to get back and warn the others!" he said. "Wait. Who's Herobrine?" asked Steve. "He's the darkest soul in the universe." said Pedro. "Feared in every dimension. Darker and eviler than any demon. Equal to a thousand armies of the undead. Everything's worst nightmare. And my cousin." Chapter 5: He Arrives "What the- How in the- Really?" was all that Steve was able to say. "Does this guy even exist?" "Like I said. He's my cousin." said Pedro. "Riiiiiight. Now your gonna say that Notch is your dad." said Steve unbelieving. "No of course not. That would be ridiculous." said Pedro. "He's my cousin too. Notch is Herobrine's brother and I'm their cousin." "Uh, sure." said Steve still not believing. "And Herobrine is your evil cousin?" "Well, he used to be my cousin. He died. He had gone mining making a video about his mining skills and techniques. He does it on these discs of his with preset catchy music playing in the background. But when we went to find him there was only the disc. Half of the recording was missing and there was no music either. The only thing left was static and breathing and running and weird sounds. Some say it was the Devil." explained Pedro. "Oooookay" said Steve not believing anything ever since Pedro had said 'cousin'." He probably fell into lava. His disc fell out and got damaged." "Oh sure. Then it cracked itself and wrote the numbers 11 on itself!" said Pedro annoyed. Before the argument was going to get violent, Xandrew came in. "Maybe you should go back to Earth just in case" he said. 5 Hours After Getting Back to Earth Almost everyone was at Steve and Pedro's homes. From bats to iron golems. They were all wondering and discussing why Pedro had called them. Pedro was standing at his doorway along with Steve who was just waiting for Pedro and Xandrew to be proved wrong. "Attention Everyone!" shouted Pedro on the loud speaker. "We have just received information that a dangerous powerful being is heading towards Earth" Everyone remained silent. "To kill us all." Pedro added. Everyone started to panic. There were so many screams and shouts. Steve smiled to himself. It would be so embarrassed when Pedro was proved wrong. " I can take him!" said Crawl. "You said that about Mutant Frosty. He totally bashed you." said Arac his older brother. "Well he was gigantic!" protested Crawl. "Same with Hamm, the zombie apocalypse, the wither skeleton army, that guy over there..." Arac went on and on. "We're all doomed!" said Thor. Ferum picked up Zimby high in the air since he was getting too close to Thor. "Come on! We're all gonna die anyway!" said Zimby. Ferum thought for a moment and then put him down and Zimby started to chase Thor. Suddenly the sky went dark. Thunder started to boom. Everyone became silent. The silverfish scuttled away.The wolves were snarling. Crawl put up his fists while Arac cowered with fear. Steve looked around. "Oh come on! It's just a little thun-" Steve was cut of as a bolt of lightening struck right in front of him. Everybody started to panic as lightening struck everywhere. Was Pedro right after all. Lightening struck in front of Steve again. "Hey! I thought lightening never strikes twice in the same place!" complained Steve. Suddenly, the lightening stopped. "See? What did I tell you? Just some thunder and light-" Steve stopped as he and everyone looked up to see a figure floating in the air. He looked like Steve, wearing almost similar clothes. He had Pedro's skin tone and His eyes. Oh, His eyes. They were crystal clear. "Hello cousin." said Pedro. Herobrine looked at Pedro then the crowd. Then at Steve. Then at their homes. And then back to Pedro. "That's Herobrine?" Steve whispered. Herobrine quickly turned his head to Steve. "Aaaah!" Steve screamed. "He's...Gonna kill us all!!!" screamed Steve. Everybody, except Pedro, started to panic. Herobrine landed in the middle of the riot and stared at a creeper. His eyes started to glow as he stared blankly at the creeper, who was standing still with fear. The creeper's eyes turned white too. He turned around walked forward and exploded. Everybody stared at horror. Steve was shocked.'' '''This guy can control minds?!' ''he thought to himself. "Leave them alone!" shouted Pedro. Herobrine looked at him. "You have nothing against them. I'm your cousin Pedro remember me?" Herobrine made some weird noises. It sounded as if He said 'Of course I do Ped. You were always my favorite cousin.' "Go back to where ever you came from. I know you destroyed Ender and now you want to do the same here. But why?" asked Pedro. "Remember those times when you, me and Notch had so much fun? Why are you doing this?" Herobrine did the weird noise thing again. It sounded like 'The time is not right. You must wait for this answer and many more.' That just made a billion more questions. When is the time? What are the other questions? Why must we wait? Why are there so many question? Why so much drama? Herobrine lifted his hand towards some grass. It slowly disintegrated. '''Mind-Control '''and'' disintegration?' Steve thought bewildered. "How are we supposed to beat Herobrine" asked Steve taking out his iron sword. "He has the power of immortality." said Pedro. "Well, that's very helpful." said Steve sarcastically. Herobrine looked towards them. He slowly started to raise his arm. "Hey I've got his plan that'll totally work" said Steve. "What is it?" asked Pedro "Its called RUN!!!" Steve and Pedro quickly ran away. Everyone else ran in different ways. Some followed Steve and Pedro. Herobrine looks at everyone fleeing and then flies towards Steve and Pedro. Chapter 6: The Void Steve, Pedro and their friends were running with Herobrine in hot pursuit. Cal tried to shoot Herobrine with arrows but they disintegrated before they could hit Him. "How are we supposed to defeat an immortal villain!?" complained Steve. "Uh......prison?" suggested Arac. "Oh right. Just put the dangerous, powerfully, immortal being who was able to destroy an entire planet in prison." said Steve sarcastically. "No wait. I think Arac is on to something." said Pedro. "Ever heard of the Void?" "You mean the cold, dark, unforgiving nothingness in which nothing can survive?" asked Steve. "Yeah" said Pedro. "Like it even exists." said Steve. "Hey, it's worth a shot" said Cooper. "How do we send Him to the Void?" "First we need to find the Void Stronghold" said Pedro thinking. "Redne!" "Yes?" asked Redne. "Could you teleport us to bedrock layer?" asked Pedro hopefully. "I could but we're too high up from that layer." said Redne. "Alright everyone stand back! I'm gonna explode us down!" said Cooper. Everyone ran away as Cooper exploded a dozen times leaving a deep hole. Everyone jump down. "Wow. I can't believe you did that without fainting Cooper." said Steve. Cooper fainted. "Alright everyone! On me!" yelled Redne. Everone piled onto Redne and he teleported them to bedrock. "Next time I say 'on me' just hold onto me. Don't pile onto me." Herobrine was impressed at their moves. He descended into Cooper's hole. and started breaking it down even further. At His speed, He was going to reach them in no time. "Alright. Redne Cal and Arac stay here and guard us. Steve, follow me." said Pedro. "What about Cooper?" asked Steve. "Carry him." said Pedro starting to run. Steve sighed and picked up Cooper and tried to run to Pedro. "Well this stinks." said Cal. "Why do we need to stand guard? He's so gonna kill us." "Relax. We're at bedrock layer." said Arac. "It's gonna take him ages to come he- Wait, do you hear something?" Suddenly some of the ceiling broke. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Arac. The dust started to settle and Herobrine went for them. Cal shooted arrows at Him. Then he rememberd that they didn't work so he threw his bow at Him. Herobrine grabbed the bow and threw it back knocking Cal on the head. He was about to finish him when Arac threw a web on his face. Herobrine turned to Arac as the web disintegrated. "Give up Herobrine! It's 3 against 1!" said Arac scared. Herobine started to fade away. "Huh?" said Arac confused. Herobrine soon dissapeared. "I did it! I think." Herobrine then started to appear back behind Redne and before anyone could notice, Herobrine grabbed Redne and hypnotized him. Redne's eyes started to turn white. He looked at Cal and Arac and roared at them. While Cal and Arac started to scream and run for their lives from Redne, Herobrine went after Steve and Pedro. "Are you done yet?" asked Steve bored. "No! Stop interrupting Steve!" yelled Pedro trying to fix the stronghold. "Oh no rush. There's just this dangerous immortal super villain who wants to kill us all coming for us." said Steve in a poor sarcastic tone. "I don't see why I can't help you." "Because everytime you try to fix something, you break it even further." said Pedro. Steve sighed. Well, every adventure had it's boring parts. He looked over at Cooper who was still in faint mode. He started to slap him. "I still don't know why you and Cooper hate each other so much." said Pedro. "Well you see it was about..." Some screams were heard cutting Steve off. "Looks like Herobrine is here. You know, that guy I was telling you about thats going to kill us all if you don't hurry up!" "I'm doing this as fast as I can!!!!" shouted Pedro. "guuuuuuuuuh" "What the?! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! He's here!!!!!" yelled Steve. "I need ore time! Distract him!" said Pedro. "Uhhhh....Hey there Herobrine! How are you? I'm fine really. I guess you're here to take care of that. How about we have some coffee? I could even bake my famous pumpkin pie. We could discuss our differences. Let's start with our origins. Why are you so bent on wanting to destroy us all? Surely you must have some motive." started Steve. "guuuuuuuurrrrhhhh" "Please no! Don't kill me I'm too young to die!!!! I have a cat and a dog! Who'll take care of them if I'm gone? Take Cooper! Yeah. Take him!" "Finished!" shouted Pedro. "Finally!!!!!!" yelled Steve running far away from where he was standing. "Herobrine. You've brought this to yourself! Now what I'm gonna do is for the good of you." said Pedro. He started to pull a lever but then stopped. Steve lookd. Oh no! No! Why!? Herobrine had caught Pedro in His gaze. Pedro's eyes started to turn white. Pedro started to walk towards Steve. "Woah calm down buddy, it's me! Your pal Steve! Wait! I think I read something like this in a book once. Umm... Oh yeah! The hero sings a song to break his buddy from the spell. Well I'm not really good at this stuff but here goes nothing." "Remember those times, when we fought crimes. Adventures we had, To stop all bad. Cooper wakes up and seeing the situation, starts playing some music. Adventures together! (Aventurerers forever!) Adventures Together! Travelin' to distant lands, Swords ready in our hands. Noting going according to plan, Always kickin' the can. Just you and me, explorin' with glee. Loot in our arms, Constucting farms. 'Actually, forget about that last one' "Adventures together! (Aventurerers forever!) Adventures Together! (Aventurerers forever!)" "Wow bravo Steve!" said Pedro. "Wait, when did you come to?" "Somewhere around the second verse. But you were doing so good I let you go on. Of course there's always room for improvement." "Yeah, can we talk about this later?" "Oh right. Cooper! Flick that switch and everyone hold onto something!" Cooper grabbed some creaves and flicked the switch with his head. The ground started to rumble as a portal to the void openend. Herobrine looked at them and made one final gurgle which sounded like 'We'll meet again' before He got sucked into the void and the portal closed. "We did it!" Steve said triamphuntly. "Not so fast Steve! He said that we'll meet agian." siad Pedro. "Whatever, He was trying to scare us for revenge. Who wants some victory pie?" "Me!" said Pedro and Cooper. "Btw," started Pedro. "I was totally right about Herobrine and The Void. What's that? It's Steve-2 and Pedro-3? That's what I thought!" "Grrr. Next time" grumbled Steve. After finding Redne normal agian and Cal joking that if he wore pants he'd need to change them, our heroes go home for some victory pie. But what about Herobrine? Will He return? That's a story for another time. The End Category:Minecraft Adventures Category:Herobrine Category:Stories